Operation Get Present
by Urchin Power
Summary: Daisuke is set to get his mother the best present in the world! But this task is very difficult especially with Riku, Risa and Mio getting in the way.


_**Authoress:** Dead Insomniac  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the chars.  
**Anime:** DN Angel  
**Summary:** Daisuke is set to get his mother the best present in the world! But this task is very difficult especially with Riku, Risa and Mio getting in the way.  
**Rated:** PG  
**Category:** Humour  
**Warning:** Um… Long? Bizarre?  
**Note:** I have become influenced by sugar. But that isn't the point, I just hope that everyone enjoys reading this! Have fun!_

Operation Get Present

"Niwa-kun!"

"Niwa-kun! What's got you so distracted?"

"Niwa-kun!"

Risa, being ignored, couldn't take it anymore. She tried everything, like waving her hand in front of the boy's face, giving him a few pokes, yelling, throwing stuff at him, but none of that seemed to work! He seemed really distracted about something, and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ohayo Niwa-kun!" Said Riku, who just entered the classroom. "Um… Niwa-kun?" She turned to her sister for explanations. Risa just shrugged back.

"I think Niwa-kun is mad at me or something cause he's not talking to me." Risa said poking Daisuke's head.

"No, he looks like he's thinking." Riku replied.

"He's a deep thinker then." Risa moving around to get a better look at Daisuke.

"That's perfect Dark!" Daisuke suddenly yelled making both girls jump and a few people around them to stare.

"Dark-san? Where?" Risa said looking around dumbly.

"That'll be the best present in the world! She'll love it!" Daisuke said ignoring the presence of both girls. "Why didn't I think of it before…" Daisuke continued muttering similar things while walking out of the classroom, totally ditching school.

"… Present?" Risa asked.

"For…" Riku started to say but cut herself off, for you see, Harada Riku has a big crush on Daisuke, but Risa, being the more evil one likes getting stuff, and would still like it for Daisuke to do her class cleaning for her. Another reason was Hio Mio came into the room, still not wearing the uniform, and for some reason the teachers and other staff do not seem to care.

"Where'd Daisuke go saying something about a present?" Mio said turning her head to where Daisuke ran out.

Now all three girls felt uncomfortable around each other all of a sudden. Each wanted to know what Daisuke was up to, for they were always curious about these things and they like popping up all the time, which usually gets in Daisuke's and Dark's way, but they don't know that. They just assume that they're wanted at the most horrible time. So, what are they planning?

Plan A: Stalk Daisuke

Riku quickly left the two other girls by means of the door. She saw a flash of red and quickly made her way closer. It seemed Daisuke has tripped and made it face first into a wall. He quickly recovered and started walking out the school, closely followed by Riku. Not that he knew.

Risa on the other hand left the two other girls by means of taking the back door, which to her seemed a sneakier way of getting to Daisuke first. She, knowing the competition saw her sister coming and had to find a way to slow her down, so she threw down a banana peel hoping that she'd slip on it, get a concussion and get out of this competition. The problem was Daisuke managed to step on that banana peel and slipped all the way into a wall. Man did she screw up.

Mio now left the two other girls by means of the window, she managed to jump around 3 stories down and made a perfect landing right next to the main exit doors. Perfect if you mean landing on your arm and hearing a nasty crack, but that's not the point. She checked her watched and noticed that Daisuke was taking a pretty long time to get out, maybe he took another door or slipped on a banana peel.

Daisuke quickly ran out of the school and ran all the way into the city, where all girls bumped into each other and decided to cooperate with each other for the time being. They followed him all the way into a nice jewelers shop.

"Hello Daisuke!" Said the old man behind the counter.

"Hello, how are you doing and how do you know my name?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm doing fine and I know your name because apparently this is a very small town and everyone knows who you are." The old man replied.

"I see." Daisuke replied.

"So what are you looking for?"

"I want a nice locket." Daisuke said triumphantly.

"Do you want it engraved?" The old man asked.

"Yes, I want it to say 'To The Best Woman In The World, Love Daisuke'."

"All right, give me a few minutes."

Naturally, Riku would think of herself and say that's me of course. And naturally, Risa would think of herself and say that's me of course. Last of all Mio would think of herself naturally like the rest and say that's me of course.

So once the engraving was completed Daisuke asked it to be packed in a nice little box, paid a large sum of money and walked right out the door and walked back to school.

"Aw! That's so sweet! Niwa-kun is going to give that to me?" Risa said clasping her hands together and making little hearts appear around her.

"No way, he doesn't like you and don't you like Dark? Plus, you're a dumb ass!" Rika said hands on her hips and glaring at her.

"No! He's going to give that to me! I can tell, because he obviously likes me even though he thinks I'm weird and he's trying to avoid me and he thinks I'm super annoying!" Mio said running away.

Plan B: Kill Competition

As soon as Daisuke made it back to school, he noticed that Riku, Risa and Mio weren't there yet. Weird, but it was all right he supposed, he just needed a female opinion on how to present his present to his mother. It would definitely turn out badly if he would say something like: Happy Birthday Mommy! hugs He wasn't really in the mood for his mother to think that he was still six years old. Maybe is he said: Happy B-Day Mom, but that doesn't really show the love now huh?

"Good Morning Daisuke!" Said Riku, Risa and Mio all at once, the only difference might be that Riku popped up from the ceiling, Risa from the flower pot and Mio from the floorboard. Weird girls, he wasn't really sure he wanted their opinion.

"G-Good morning." He replied trying to make his way to his seat which proved the most difficult task in the world.

"Ne Niwa-kun, so, where were you hiding before? Where did you go?" Riku asked glaring at Daisuke and holding her fist up in a threatening way.

"Yea, did you go buy me something very expensive?" Risa asked with this kind of evil forced smile on her face, which made poor Daisuke very nervous. Not nervous in that way to transform into Dark, but nervous in the I'm-scared-and-I'm-going-to-piss-in-my-pants type of nervous.

"You know Daisuke, if you have something to give me, now would be a good time..." Mio said in her usual cheerfulness, "… Or die." She said still smiling, but now there was an evil glint in her eye, Daisuke felt like crying.

"Why would Daisuke give anything to the both of you?" Riku said a notch under yelling with flames literally coming out of her mouth.

"Because he likes me and not you!" Risa said hands on her hips.

"No! No! Daisuke wants to give it to me!" Mio said waving her hands around.

"No, he wouldn't spend that much money on you!"

"Yes he would!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yea, but how would you like my fist in your face?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Yea!"

"Oh, I'll show you, just get over here!"

"Hey girls, what's going on why are-" Takeshi started but got interrupted by the most evilest of evil glares from all three girls. "Man…"

"So Daisuke, Did you get anything for me? You know, chocolate, JEWELRY, um… you know." Risa asked the poor red head.

"I-I just. I'm not feeling well." Daisuke said as he slowly passed out.

So, he passed out and was sent to the nurses office. It was at the end of the day when he woke up, which is very convenient for this story, if not, I'd have to write out they whole lesson on World Geography! So, he quickly packed his bag with homework and made sure the locket was still there before heading out of the school for the second time today.

"Hey Niwa-kun!" It was Risa.

"Hello Harada-san." Daisuke replied.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over. Huh?" Risa asked walking next to the boy.

"I'm sorry I've got to get home." Daisuke said as they both stepped on the cable car. She looked a little disappointed, it was a very tempting offer though, since Daisuke has feelings for Risa and then transforms into Dark, but now he was sorta debating between Risa, Riku, Mi- no she was just plain annoying, and last of all Hiwatari-kun, it must be fate that they're always paired together and that must be put into consideration. Now Daisuke was with a girl, so he thought now would be the best time to get his female opinion.

"Hey Harada-san, I'm planning on giving this present to a very important person in my life. What should I say?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh! Well, hehe, just tell her how important and pretty she is. I'll be happy with that and the present." Risa said edging closer to Daisuke.

"Hm. I'll see how that works out. Thanks for the advice!" Daisuke said as the cable car stopped at his stopped. He quickly waved goodbye to Risa who was looking quite horrified, but she wouldn't let neither Riku nor Mio to get her present.

"Hey Niwa-kun!" It was Riku this time, on her bike.

"Hello Harada-san." Daisuke said walking alongside her bike. He thought that maybe he should ask for another opinion about what to say to his mother, what Risa gave was advice on how to ask out a girl, and he definitely didn't want to go on a date with his mother. The last time he went on a 'date' with his mother was to the morning market, and he was still getting nightmares from it. "Um Harada-san?"

"Yes? You want to tell me something? Give me something?" Riku asked. She knew he would give her that pretty pendant, after all she was the best woman in the world. And boy would she love rubbing her victory in the horror stuck faces of Risa and Mio.

"I have this present I want to give to this very important person in my life. Who I've known for a really long time-" Daisuke knew Riku for a very long time right? "I just don't know what to say, or how to give her the present, you know."

"Well, tell her how great she is and that you'd want to spend the rest of your life with her!" Riku said practically skipping, which didn't work out since she was on a bike.

"I-I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her! Wah! She's crazy!" Daisuke replied. Suddenly out of nowhere a hand grenade was thrown right in front of both of them. The thing was when it exploded sprinkles came out rather than the usual exploding and gore stuff. "Man, it's dangerous here, get home fast Harada-san. See you later!" Daisuke quickly ran towards the direction of his house. No way was Risa or Mio getting her present.

"Riku…" It was Risa.

"You, you threw that?"

"Yea…"

"Wait, why?"

"He didn't give me the locket…"

"Same…"

"Then…"

"It's Hio Mio!" Both girls yelled at the same time.

Meanwhile

"Daisuke!" It was Mio.

"Um, Mio. What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"I just want to tell you that, you can give me anything and ask for anything." Mio said latching onto his arm. Daisuke was just freaked out, he just didn't like Mio, she was pretty weird, and that meant something when he thought it cause he knows weird. But he thought, maybe it would be okay to ask for advice from a weird person, he was after all giving a present to a weird mother.

"Um, Hio-san. I have-" Daisuke started but was interrupted by another of those sparkly hand grenades and rubber stun bullets blasting at Mio.

"You! You can't win!" Riku said eyes wide and filled with fire. "You're even stupider than Risa!"

"No! I'm the stupidest, but she's just plain annoying!" Risa replied.

"Wait, you're pretty annoying you know, always getting into Dark's way where he obviously doesn't want you around cause you'll get hurt and you slow him down." Riku said.

"Right, then… She's just-" Risa thought hard.

"Who cares! She's just winning!" Riku yelled hands on her hips glaring at Mio.

"What? You just can't handle defeat! I am the greatest woman in the world! So take that!" Mio said sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever, you're not even a woman yet!" Riku said with a smug look on her face. Mio fumed and started to stomp her foot to the ground.

"Well, it's too bad since I won right Daisuke?" Mio said triumphantly. "Daisuke?" Mio asked this time opening her eyes and looking around.

"He's not here." Risa said.

"Point out the obvious. I wonder where he went." Riku said.

At The Niwa Household

"Happy Birthday mommy!" Daisuke said while giving a hug to his mother.

"Aw! Dai-chan! You'll always be my little 6 year old boy!" Emiko said still hugging Daisuke and twirling around at the same time. The pretty locket engrave 'To The Best Woman In The World, Love Daisuke' written on it.

"I'm 14 mom." Daisuke replied.

"I know!" Emiko said totally ignoring Daisuke. He knew he shouldn't have said that.

End

_**Ending Note:** As I have previously stated I hoped that you had fun reading this. If not please leave a little flame ;-) Well, thank you all for reading!  
__Ciao._


End file.
